valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Selvaria Bles
Selvaria Bles is a twenty two year old Brigadier General and a member of the Triumviri under Maximilian's direct command. She is one of the leaders of the Empire's invasion of Gallia and one of Valkyria Chronicles main antagonists. Sylvaria reprises her role in the Valkyria Chronicles Anime, where her backstory and character are greatly built upon. Profile A young commander identified by her long silver hair and red eyes. She fervently supports Maximilian, and will fight proud and bravely for any of his causes. Undefeated since she began work as one of Maximillian's commanders, her forays into the nations around the Empire struck with the force of a tidal wave. After being identified as a Valkyria in her early childhood, she was held at an Imperial research facility and used as a test subject in their experiments until Maximilian rescued her. Selvaria enjoyed cooking as a meditative exercise and strove to recapture the taste of her mother's cooking that lingered within her memories. Bested at Ghirlandaio, she sacrificed herself to call forth the Valkyria's final flame, completely eradicating the citadel with her. Valkyria Chronicles Sylvaria '''is one of the three generals that make up Drei Stern under the command of Prince Maximilian, to whom she serves as a personal assistant in addition to her afformentioned duties. '''Sylvaria '''is first introduced to the player inside the ruins in Barious Desert while escorting Maximilian into the depth of the structure, she later comes into direct conflict with Squad 7 when she takes part in the rescue of the prince from his dissabled super tank, the Batomys, during the battle at Barious. She later leads the Imperial forces at Naggiar but is defeated by Alicia in her awakened form and retreats back to the Citadel of Ghirlandaio where she is finally defeated by Squad 7. Captured and with no prospects of rescue '''Sylvaria '''is brought to Georg von Damon who has taken up residence in the commanders office inside the Citadel, in an act of mercy requests that the militia escort the captured Imperial troops back to the capital where they are to be held as prisoners of war. Von Damon, amused at the prospects of "rats leading rats." agrees, unwittingly saving Squad 7 from certain destruction. '''Sylvaria's final act is to carry out Maximilian's final order - to destroy Ghirlandaio using the Valkyria's flame, the final weapon in a Valkyria's arsenal, killing von Damon and annihilating Gallia's regular army at the cost of her own life. Behind Her Blue Flame Selvaria 'commands the assault on the Ghirlandaio Citidel at the behest of the supreme commander of Imperial forces, Maximilian against the Gallian Army garrison led by General Georg von Damon. She is assisted by an Engineer, Johann Oswald Eisen who is assigned to the attack to assist Sylvaria after the loss of the her squadrens previous engineer in unspecified circumstances. In spite of artilliary bombardments and poisonous gas attacks ordered by Georg von Damon '''Sylvaria ('armed with the Ruhm) and her squad push the Gallian forces from their defensive positions inside the citidel in a well coordinated assault and then in further actions drive them from the surrounding areas, destroying their armoured support and whiping out Gallia's military presence in the area, allowing Imperial reinforcements to pour unhindered into the country and begining the war against Gallia. Behind Her Blue Flame contains an interesting insight to '''Sylvaria's past when she reveals to Johann '''that she doesn't carry Ragnaid canisters as their blue phosphoresent glow brings back unpleasent memories of her childhood spent in an imperial research facility and the ragnite she was exposed to there. Trivia * '''Selvaria quickly became a fan favourite and despite her death at Ghirlandaio in the original game has been brought back as a none cannon playable character in the Japanese release of Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a pre-order bonus along side Maximilian, Isara and Faldio. *Due to her popularity Selvaria featured in the second edition of the Valkyria Chronicles gashapon figurine set. She joined the original set of Alicia, Isara, Eleanor and Rosie alongside new releases Lynn, Jane Turner, and Edy. *'Selvaria '''was later chosen to appear in the Valkyria Chronicles "Bikini" gashapon figures set, featuring fan favourites from Valkyria Chronicles posing in bikinis and beachware. *'Selvaria''' also features as the main character in the multipart DLC "Behind Her Blue Flame" which details the original assault on the Gallian fortress of Ghirlandaio from the point of view of the Imperial invaders. *Two large scale figures of Selvaria Bles have been commissioned by Sega, one is a 1/6 scale figer featuring Selvaria with shield and lance published by ebCraft, the other is a 1/7 scale figure again featuring '''Sylvaria '''wielding her shiled and lance published by Alter. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Valkyria Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:Imperial Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime